


Exhale (Cullen Rutherford Poetry)

by Daughterofthenorth



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Desky thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Erotic Poetry, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Other, Poetry, Romantic Angst, Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughterofthenorth/pseuds/Daughterofthenorth
Summary: Desky Art between Inky and The Commander Ensue...





	Exhale (Cullen Rutherford Poetry)

I drink between my thoughts  
Fire scorching veins,  
the motion of your breath  
as it fills my mouth  
_Exhale_  
I drink inside your thoughts  
Tongues that flavor winter  
Hands that grip my hips  
thrashing against the fade...  
_Your weight between my lungs_  
Knees that splay and fold  
reds  
vibrant  
crashing against dawn  
_the motion of your breath_  
_fills my mouth_  
EXHALE!   
I drink between our ribs  
Cascading  
down  
your  
spine  
the trickle of soft salt  
strokes the fever-flame  
_exhale_  
blades between your shoulders   
colliding through my fingers   
entangled, wavy starlight  
drinking up my thoughts  
drinking up my veins  
drinking up my skin 

 _the motion of your breath_  
_as it fills my mouth_  
the Lion's mighty roar 

_...Exhale..._


End file.
